Happy Birthday From Me to You
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: Rangiku, and others plan a birthday surprise for a dear friend. Who is this friend? Read and find out!


**Happy Birthday JoaNymar12 this is completely dedicated to you as my birthday gift from me to you, so I really hope you enjoy it, because I sure enjoyed writing this for you. As for the others that read this in the end you'll know why I dedicate this chapter for her!**

* * *

The Soul Society were there were the 13 court squads. It was one of those days were all soulreapers were busy doing stuff, like running errands. One particular soul reaper was really mad, she had a whole mountain of paperwork that her Captain left for her to do seriously she was mad beause she wasn't even his lieutnent, and he usually did the paperwork himself. She mumbled something about how unsual he was acting.

"Seriously I bet Rangiku got him all hyper, I mean Captain Hitsugaya always does the paperwork, so why does he decide that today he will dump all the work on me!! A mission at the world of the living my behind." the young soulreaper kept rambling about how this was so unfair. This soul reapers name was Joan, Joan Yoketsu. She had finally reached her office she went in, and shut the door. She place the stack of papers on her desk, as she went and sat on her chair. She stared at the paperwork, for what seemed like decades, she swore the paperwork was mocking her, she groaned. She slowly took a sheet of paper from the stack and began writing or sighining stuff. With every new sheet she got she only became angrier seriously didn't anyone know what day today was!! She reached for another piece, but accidentlly cut her finger, she yelped from the pain, she examined her cut nothing serious, but she couldn't just leave it unattended so she ripped a piece of her soul reaper uniform and tied it around here finger. She looked at the paperwork and started cursing how it wanted to take her life away. She rubbed her forhead she was going to kill the paperwork, but then that wouldn't be very soul reaper like I mean who attcks paperwork?? She once again she reached for the same sheet careful she didn't cut herself again. When she got it she started writing on it and then placing it were the rest were done.

"I'm so going to make my captain pay for this, and Rangiku as well both will regret giving me paperwork on this day, don't they know what August 16 is??" she sighed and grabbed yet another boring sheet a paper. When Joan was done she placed the paperwork at the very end of her desk and placed her forhead on her desk, she was depressed sad, why didn't anyone of her close friends remember this day?? I was like they had no clue what she was talking about. She closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them, she sat up straight, and she sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time. She cupped her face.

"Ohhh Joan!!!" Joan heard that cheery voice and glared at her door, that cheery voice belonged to one person, and one person only, the door creaked open, and the person poked their head in.

"Rangiku" Joan said as calmly as possible, once Rangiku knew she was there the door flung open.

"Joan there you are I knew I'd find you here." Joan groaned.

"What do you want??" Rangiku pouted

"Aww, Joan that's not nice I came to get you!" Joan raised an eyebrow.

"For what may I ask??" Rangiku frowned

"No you can't ask, you can only say yes, and follow me." Joan crossed her arms over her chest.

"What make you think I'll go just because you say so??" Rangiku smilied sweetly at her.

"Ne, Joan it's not bad, but we have to go to the living world."

"Why??"

"Come on just trust me you'll love it" Joan gave her a panic look usually Rangiku had something up her sleeve.

"Fine" she slowly got up her chair, and followed Rangiku out the door, they were walking to the gate wich would lead them to the world of the living. Once they did they were in their gigia's already. Rangiku happily walked over to Orihime's place Joan behind Rangiku.

"Rangiku were are we going??"

"To Orihime's place silly" Joan sighed Rangiku never told her what she was up to sometimes it ended very bad, last time she ended up with a headache, and didn't know what had happened either. Once they reached the front door of Orihime's place Rangiku haulted and turned to Joan. She took a piece of cloth out of her sleeve.

"Joan I need you to tie this over your eyes." Joan gave a puzzled look.

"Why"

"Trust me just do it, or I'll do it for you." Joan sighed she knew she wasn't about to get out of this situation, so she took the cloth from Rangiku's hand, and put it over her eyes. Rangiku knocked on the door. Joan couldn't see anything, but she did hear the door creak open.

"Alright Joan" Rangiku grabbed Joan and started leading her inside the door, all Joan could see was darkness.

"Rangiku can I take this off now!?!?!" Joan said irritated, Rangiku let go of her shoulders.

"Alright take off the blindfold" Joan did as she was told, and untied the cloth from her eyes, immediatly the lights went on

"SURPRISE!!!" Joan jumped from the sudden burst of voices, she saw that the whole place was decorated, there was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Joan" and then there was ballons everywhere, and not to mention a cake that looked like a tower!! She felt tears in her eyes, she blinked them away. She walked around, the whole place.

"This is for me??" she turned only to come face to face with her dear friends, heck she was surprised her captain came, theres was Renji, her captain Toshiro, Rangiku, Orihime, Rukia, Momo, Karin, and her deepest crush Ichigo. Rangiku happily skipped toward her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Of course this is for you silly, did you actually think we forgot your birthday??"

"Maybe" Joan mumbled, Rangiku laughed, and she lead her to her cake.

"Alright everyone its time to sing Joan here a happy birthday song would't you agree??" everyone nodded, Ichigo walked up next to Joan, while Rangiku went next to her captain, he put an arm around her shoulder, Joan blushed, at this.

"I, 2, 3" Rangiku announced, then everyone started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Joan,

Happy Birthday to you." all of them clapped.

"Make a wish" I chigo said Joan thought for a moment and then she blew the candles off, everyone clapped.

"Time for you to cut the cake Joan" Momo handed her the knife, Joan took it, and cut the cake, she placed the cake on a plate.

"So who gets the first piece??" she asked immediatley Momo, and Karin raised there hand, then they glared at each other.

"I raised it first" both said in unision. Karin kicked Momo's ankle

"No I did" Momo winced in pain, but she pulled Karin's hair.

"No I did!!" Karin elbowed Momo in the stomach which made Momo let go of her hair, she groaned, but slapped Karin in the face, Karin grew angry, and slapped Momo back, then they started pulling eachothers hair.

"ENOUGH!!" Toshiro said, immidiatly the girls stopped, and mumbled a sorry.

"Honestly your acting like children." Joan smilied a bit, she decided to give the first piece to Ichigo, and soon proceeded to do the same with the other, until finally everyone had a piece. The rest of the night went really good, now Renji drank a bit to much sake and was seducing poor Karin, while Karin tried so hard to get him away from her, Orihime was talking to Rukia about how she would love to have kids one day, Rangiku was with her Captain drinking hot choclate that Orihime did, thank goodness she followed the recipe, and Joan was sitting on the couch with Ichigo next to her. She was blushing a bit at how close he was, his arm was around her shoulder.

"So" he said breaking the silence that was lasting like forever.

"So what??" Joan asked.

"So what did you wish for??"

"If I told you it won't come true." she heard him chuckle and only made her blush more.

"You know what I'd wish for??"

"What's that??" she asked with the hint of curiosity building up in her voice

"Nothing" she frowned

"Nothing!?!?" she said not believeing him one bit. He faced her.

"Yeah because everything I want is here." he was leaning closer to her face, she backed up a bit, she was madly blushing.

"Oh and why would you say that??" he smilied at her their faces were centimeters apart.

"Because your what I want Joan, I've always have" he closed the gap that was between them, Joan eye's went wide for a moment but slowly she closed her eyes, and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he her waist. What seemed like hours they finally pulled apart, Joan was scarlet red. Ichigo smilied.

"So your gonna tell me what your birthday wish was??"

"It was to be with you." she whispered, she didn't meet his eyes she was nervous, but he lifted her chin, and kissed her full of passion, she did as well, they pulled apart,

"That was my birthday present for you" he said, she giggled at this, and again kissed him, which he didn't hesitate to return. _'This is the best gift ever'_ she thought, Joan was as happy as she could ever be.

* * *

**EEP There done, Sistah I hope you liked it, and well I dedicated it to her because our birthday is one the same day, and it all started with a review. So tell me what you think! **


End file.
